In the related art, a system performing various supports to reduce the burden on a driver of a vehicle has been suggested. For example, there has been suggested a system which displays an image of a periphery of a vehicle on a display device inside a vehicle compartment or displays a notification screen when a road surface requiring a driver's attention during traveling is present. Further, there has been suggested a system which is capable of switching a setting of a vehicle to a setting for an irregular ground road when the vehicle travels on the irregular ground road. See, for example, JP Utility 06-000936A (Reference 1), JP 05-238313A (Reference 2), US 2012/0158243A (Reference 3), and JP 2016-049868A (Reference 4).
However, in the systems, the mode switching is a specification that is carried out by a driver (a user or an occupant) through, for example, a switch operation, and the driver may feel inconvenient with the switching during traveling. Especially, during the traveling on the irregular ground road or the like, it is required to support the driver to concentrate on the steering and not to carry out the mode switching accompanied by the switch operation or the like.
Thus, a need exists for a traveling support device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.